


Palavras Finais

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	Palavras Finais

Não tenho muito a dizer. Eu te amo, e tentei te recuperar de todas as formas. Te queria em meus braços, te fazer feliz, e te ter pra sempre. Fui um completo imbecil, agi feito um psicopata, não fui capaz de esperar e perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Eu sei que você me odeia, sei que talvez nunca mais nos vejamos e nos falemos, e que você queria nunca ter me conhecido. Isso acaba comigo. Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, fazendo o que for fazer, com quem for fazer, e onde for fazer. Tenha uma ótima vida! 

Você vai sempre morar no meu coração :')

 

 

Adeus, mulher dos meus sonhos.


End file.
